


Rebound

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, intended smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: When J.J is left by his fiance, he finds himself alone at a bar.  .  . with you.





	

“You look like you could use a drink.” You commented, glancing over at the man who sat next to you. He was very attractive, but looked depressed, staring at his hands. “A drink on me.” You told the bartender of the hotel. He passed a glass to the man who sat next to you.   
“You’re J.J, right? The famous Canadian figure skater?” You asked as he took a sip of his drink. The man’s eyes lit up when you brought up his profession, a smile sliding on to his lips.   
“I see you’re familiar with my talent. I’m sure you look forward to seeing me on TV.” J.J said, back in his own world.   
“Yeah. You and the Japanese skater are really good. I like your performances.” You did not want to play too much into this guy’s ego. J.J’s face fell a bit when you mentioned Yuuri.   
“Well, I’ve being skating for a long time. As you know, I’ve won many awards.” He grinned.   
“So, then why were so upset a minute again?” You asked, curiously. J.J faltered, not sure if he wanted to put all his emotions out on a complete stranger he met at his hotel’s bar. Although, you were a very cute stranger.   
“My. . . my beautiful girlfriend decided I loved skating more than her. She broke up with me last week.” J.J admitted, taking his glass up again.   
“That’s rough, dude.” You at in silence with him for a minute, turning to the man behind the bar. “Bartender, another round of drinks for me and my friend.” You announced.   
“You really know how to treat a guy.” J.J commented.   
“The first drink was because you’re ‘J.J, the Canadian figure skater’. The second drink is because you’re girlfriend dumped you. And the third drink, after this one, will be for luck in finding yourself someone who actually gives a shit about your career.” You explained, grabbing your drink. J.J couldn’t help but to laugh at your explanation.   
“The fourth drink is for you meeting a star.” J.J said loudly.   
“And if you think I’m paying for that drink, you’re wrong.” You laughed, catching him off guard.   
“Of course I’d buy a drink for such a pretty girl for catching my eye tonight.” J.J winked at you.   
“Easy, there. You just got out of a relationship yesterday. And I am not a rebound girl.” You shook your head, a smile on your lips.   
That worked for about two more drinks before you were leaning on J.J and admitting to how attractive he was. Of course, like the man he was, he sat there with a grin and took each compliment arrogantly.   
“The way you dance is beautiful. Like, I stand in front of my TV and try to mimic all the moves. My balance is horrible, so I can’t skate, but I can pretend.” You laughed.   
“I learned how to dance before I learned to skate. I am pretty amazing, aren’t I?” J.J leaned back in his chair.   
“I think my ex-boyfriend broke up with me because I was too into figure skating.” You giggled.   
“He’s an idiot for giving up such a prize. If you were the gold medal, I’d skate for you.” J.J said, smoothly, not at all like he had been drinking the same amount as you.   
“Oh, stop. I don’t know why your girlfriend gave you up. I mean, you’re charming, confident, sexy and you have a really nice voice.” You nodded.   
“Is that all?” J.J asked, teasingly. You laughed again, almost knocking over your glass.   
“It’s amazing that I met such a famous person. Though, I have to be going back to my hotel room.” You sighed, glancing at the clock and realizing how late it was.   
“Are you here alone?” J.J asked, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.   
“Yes. All alone in my lonely hotel room. I shouldn’t have gotten a room with a king size bed, knowing that I’m by myself.” You laughed.   
“You wouldn’t have to be.” J.J said suggestively.

Your back hit the wall when J.J pushed you against it, his lips crashing against your own. His hands grasped your butt as he pushed you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. His lips trailed down your neck, bucking his hips up. You gasped for breath, running your fingers through his dark hair.   
“J.J. . . Are we going too fast?” You asked, feeling your skirt hike up your thighs. He looked up, cupping your face.   
“No.” He responded, kissing your lips again.   
“So. . . is this like. . .a fling?” You asked, running your hands down his back. “I don’t mind if it is. . . and if it isn’t. . . I don’t mind either.” You murmured, feeling J.J’s lips against your throat.   
“Talk later. Strip now.” J.J grunted, feeling your hands run over his back and clench the back of his shirt.   
“You should probably- ah!” You gasped, feeling J.J nip at a sensitive area on your neck. “-let me down.” You said. J.J set you back on the ground, his eyes staring at you hungrily as you pulled your shirt over your head. Your bra was not sexy. It was a very light red, stretched and needed to be thrown away. Your underwear, though, was pretty cute. They were gray with puppies on it.   
“I take it you were not planning on seducing a world class figure skater tonight.” J.J smirked, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his pants down.   
“No, I was not. I need to throw this bra away. . . it’s almost dead, really.” You commented, eyes widening when you got a look at J.J’s almost naked body. Your mouth practically dropped.   
“Maybe I can help you with that.” J.J’s arms wrapped around your waist, fingers unhooking your bra. It fell down your arms, dropping to the ground and being kicked in the corner. His hands came up and cupped your breasts, taking your lips again. He was strong, about to press you up against the wall when you put your hands on his chest.   
“Get on the bed.” You whispered against his lips.   
“Controlling?” J.J smirked, letting you push him.   
“You got dumped. Which sucks. I got dumped, which also sucks.” You said, pushing J.J on to the king size bed. He stared at you, just in your puppy underwear. You looked absolutely beautiful right now. “But I’m going to give you a night to remember, J.J.” You crawled on the bed, letting him guide your face to kiss him.   
“Call me Jean. That’s my first name, after all.” You smiled when that was said, straddling his waist.   
“Alright, Jean. Let’s make this king-sized bed count.” You giggled, lifting your hips up enough to pulling your puppy panties off.   
“Oh, I’ll make this count.” J.J smirked.

J.J was practicing his skating routine, spinning in circles on the ice. He paused at the end of the song, striking a pose. A grin broke out on his face when he heard clapping from one of the bleachers. You sat there, in a coat and hat, with a poster board sign in your hand that read “Shoot for the Moon and make it count, J.J”.   
“I didn’t think I’d see you this morning. Considering you used and abused me last night.” J.J smirked, crossing his arms.   
“I thought it was the other way around, ‘Internationally renowned figure skater of Canada, Jean Jacques Leroy’.” You rolled your eyes.   
“Usually when girls show up to watch me skate, I’d say they have a crush on me.” J.J smirked, skating over to the divider that surrounded the rink.   
“Usually when guys sleep with me and leave their phone number and a new bra, I’d say they have a crush on me.” You smirked, standing up and leaning on the divider.   
“Not many bra stores are open at 8 am.” J.J commented, leaning closer to you.   
“I doubt it. That was very nice. How could I ever repay you?” You asked, innocently.   
“Come to a tournament with me. I’m sure I could use your encouragement.” J.J smirked.   
“Oooh. Me and the other hundred women who you have on a string?” You laughed.   
“Everyone will be looking at me, but I’ll be looking at you.” J.J said smoothly, lips an inch from yours.   
“That. . . sounds good to me.” You smiled, letting your lips touch once more for a kiss.


End file.
